Pre-2010 Atlantic usercanes
On the Scratchpad HHW mini-wiki that existed before the creation of HHW on September 28, 2010, users created hurricane seasons and hurricanes and therefore became userstorms. Here are some. Requirements The page/user's first edit must have occurred before September 28, 2010 (the creation of HHW). They must conform to 2018-era HHW userpression / userstorm standards. (25 edits = TD, 40 edits = TS) Seasons 2006 Usercane Tester (HurricaneTester) The first usercane ever recorded. Tester formed from a tropical user wave on November 12, roughly between the Cape Verde islands of Boa Vista and Maio. The storm explosively intensified right after formation, reaching its peak intensity of 175 mph and 900 mb just an hour after it was first spotted. Tester maintained this intensity for at least a day, before its winds were no longer measured. Tester subsequently moved away from Cape Verde, being last recorded on late November 15. The storm likely weakened fast, and dissipated somewhere between November 25 and November 30. At the time, Tester was the most intense usercane on record, before being surpassed by Sjmaven in 2010. Tester caused a large amount of damage and deaths in Cape Verde, the strongest storm to ever impact the island chain. Around 3,000 people perished during the storm, as it formed explosively and caught people off-guard, making it one of the deadliest usercanes on record. However, some sources claim that as many as 5,000 people were killed, with one source stating that 15,000 people died. Source Tropical Userstorm Moody (Alastor Moody) The second userstorm recorded, the invest that would spawn Moody on November 13, 2006, a day after Tester, although it did not organize into a tropical userpression until July 11, 2007, peaking at intensity at roughly 50 miles per hour on January 6, 2008, although wind reports of 60 to 65 mph were found on Puerto Rico, where it made landfall on January 8, 2008. After that, slow weakening occurred until a brief restrengthening occurred in March of 2008. After this, however, the storm continued to weaken, being downgraded to a tropical userpression on June 1, 2008, finally dissipating on November 11, 2008. Source Other systems A uservest of an IP user formed on November 16, 2006. On November 19, 2006, the uservest improved in organization and was named Potential Tropical Userclone Platyfish124. However, the system failed to organize and spent years drifting around the Atlantic, finally dissipating on July 10, 2008. Source #1 Source #2 Likely the same user as Platyfish124 began editing the same article 24.87.27.240 created just three days after 24.87.27.240's last edit. 2007 Tropical Userpression One (IP address / Unnamed) The only known userpression of the year formed on August 25. Dissipated initially on September 6th, but regenerated on December 16, as well as briefly in February 2008. Source 2008 Tropical Userstorm Elena (Elena85) The precursor to Elena was a userwave that formed in April, but dissipated very early on. Later, the wave regenerated and spawned Elena in the East Pacific. The storm crossed over to the Atlantic soon after, before dissipating and regenerating several more times. Elena formed in the East Pacific and crossed over to the Atlantic as a minimal TS. This is the only occurrence of this in recorded history. Source Tropical Userstorm Krosa (Krosa09) Source Tropical Userstorm Dylan (2008) (Dylan620) Source Other systems On November 8, 2008, an IP user tropical wave formed and slowly organized. However, it weakened and dissipated on November 11 without any further development, as only four edits were recorded. 2009 Tropical Userpression One (Monmarfori) Source January–September 2010 Unnamed Userstorm The only known userstorm formed likely in early July. It could have as been as much as four separate storms, but not enough information is known. Persisted until October 17, after the creation of the official NUC usercane database, but is not included in it. Formation and dissipation dates not entirely certain. No link, as there are several IPs for this user. The DHCP router this user used was likely changing IP every day or few days. Unnamed Userstorm An IP user userstorm formed at some point in mid 2010, before July 15th. It strengthened to a userstorm later in 2010, before last being recorded on February 17, 2011. This user used many IPs, so their identity is not certain, although they are all in the 98.1.* and 98.80.* range. One IP used by this user. Category:Usercanes Category:Atlantic usercane seasons